I'm Being Sent Where?
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: Kayla Tetsuya begins to question her luck when her parents separate and she's sent to live in the Sakamaki Mansion with six vampires,which she was specifically(she remembers)told it was temporary. Follow her as she juggles school,a new job at a maid cafe,neck worries and the insufferable intrigue she has with one particular Sakamaki.
1. A Mansion You Say?

Disclaimer:I do not own Diabolik Lovers (obviously -_-)except my OC,I own her ;)

 **Chapter 1:A Mansion You Say?**

I frowned as I raised my hand up in my Mathematics class. The teacher droning on as if there was no significant tomorrow. A tomorrow I could use to really get some shut eye. He caught my attention before stopping his drone. I swear I heard atleast the whole class breath a sigh of relief in unison.

"Yes,Tetsuya-san?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

He nodded slowly,almost scrutinizing me as he squinted his beady like eyes. I rolled my eyes as I got up and exited the damned room. Too hot anyways.

2 years ago,I had moved from Ireland over to Japan,I enjoyed Japan...alot,you were never bored to be honest,there was always something to do,and that made me smile. Ireland was great all on it's own,but very limited,not as developed as other countries,and you were hella bored,if you were hella lazy and all your friends had left to go to fanciful countries,leaving you to entertain your self pitying self( **hashtag me in a nutshell this summer XD** ).

Over the year,I came to the realization that my parents were becoming alot more distant as the months went by,they fought a lot more and Dad barely came home. I shrugged,growing up,he wasn't there as much as Mom anyhow,I still miss him being around though.

I began to walk ahead,the hallway is dark,mind you,when I heard a light footstep,I had stopped walking,so,it obviously wasn't mine,I thought. I turned around. I shrugged again and began to walk a little more,a little closer to the bathroom door when I felt hot air hit my neck.

"You smell good"

I turned around abruptly,nearly butting heads with the person,who was leaning over a bit but dodged as he swiftly stepped backwards. I narrowed my eyes,it was dark,though I could make out scarlet red hair and green eyes. Up to this day I still don't know why they don't have any damned lights in a secondary school hallway.

To be honest,I should be flattered,I mean,who doesn't think vanilla smells good? ( ***scoffs*** )

"What the-"

He smirked,in the dim lighting.I could still make it out.

"You smell good,and so does your blood",he whispered,and suddenly he was behind me.

I squinted. My what?

I lunged forward,tripping on something and hitting my head against the dark floor. I heard an annoyed tsking noise and the word "baka" ( **translation:idiot in Japanese** ) before everything went blacker than it already could be in a hallway with no lights.

* * *

I woke up in my bedroom and tried to sit up,but I groaned and laid back down. It was sore and I wouldn't be surprised if there was a bruise there either. My bedroom is pretty simple I guess,cute,but not overly girly,vintage roses on my white desk,black and white polka dot pillows,and the bedroom itself had a mint,black and white colour scheme aswell. Not too shabby?Okay.

I heard a knock on my door and I saw my Mom. I smiled as she came closer,giving me a warm smile back. She placed a tray of croissants and tea on my desk and I grinned gratefully.

"Thank yo-"

I saw how tired she looked. Dark under eye bags,middle-to-back length brown hair held in a messy bun and what caught me the most was dull hazel eyes.

"Mo-"

"Honey,how're you feeling?",She rearranged the plates and straightened out to duvet and looked up at me,the warm smile still on her face.

"I'm okay",I said,I was,really,now that I saw food.

"How on earth did you trip and bang your head,dear?",she questioned as a grin played around her lips.

I opened my mouth. Then thought,should I tell her that some weirdo of a teenage boy started complimenting my blood and kept transporting and sniffing me,before I fell and banged my head when I tried to run away?

Maybe not.

"I tripped over my shoelace,which I thought I tied,Mom"

My Mom playfully rolled her eyes.

"You thought",she grinned,before gently patting my head.

"Not that much damage,and that's almost a record for you Kayla Tetsuya,just a bruise is all,really",I breathed a sigh of relief,before huffing. I honestly wasn't that clumsy,I fell down the stairs,once in my whole lifetime and I swear,I was 7 years old.

She laughed and I felt brighter,because it wasn't forced,despite her fatigued look.

"Honey,I wanted to talk to you",I stopped chewing my croissant and widened my eyes,nodding.

"Your father and I,have decided to separate,finally",She said calmly,and I honestly believed I would choke on my croissant,but I didn't,instead,I nodded,it didn't come as such a surprise when you've witnessed a year of your parents fighting almost every single day,and couldn't even stand to be in the same room as each other.

"So,your father has gone his separate ways and honey,you're going to be sent to live elsewhere,as many people have advised,my health isn't so good and I believe you'll be taken care of better there",she nearly choked on the last words and there were tears in her hazel green eyes,her smile fighting to conceal them,before I leaned forward and gave her a crushing hug,I could freak out about the living thing later. My mom hugged me back,tightly,as if she needed it to put the broken pieces together.

We parted and I felt so worried. Health?

"Is it serious Mom?"

My Mom looked at me with wide eyes before shaking her head,smiling. "No dear,just problems with the blood levels,I will be fine in around a few months,7 at the most,but I will write and text you dear"

I held back a scoff,my mother could not text for her life,she always needed me to teach her and wrote "lol" at the end of each and every text message,once attempting to text a "consoling message" to a neighbour who's dog died and did the same thing to the end of that. I nearly died and she forced me to go with her to apologize with pastries and bows,lots of it.

I smiled though.

"Okay,and where is this place?" I managed to say.

My mom raised an eyebrow before nodding her head.

"Oh yes,it's in a mansion,I believed it's called the "Sakamaki Mansion"?"

A mansion.I am going to be sent to live in. . Hm,not bad actually,I mean,I could have been sent to a barn and a farmer and stuff,but I wasn't. Wait,what about my bedroom and schoo-(not that I care)and who else was going to be there?

"Oh,you'll also still be attending school"

Hurray.

"Oh,and you'll be sent off tomorrow,so begin packing dear",My mom stood up and kissed the top of my head,and I gave a shaky smile as she left my room. I jumped out of bed,ignoring the pain of my head. A mansion. I still can't get that to process through my head and I am one of the top students in English class,mathematics...let's leave that one out.

I sighed again as I opened my door to find a large black luggage standing up to my chest.

It was that big.

I blinked before hauling it in,expecting for myself to trip over my own feet and end up in hospital,but it was surprisingly light. I hummed,as I began packing clothes.

 **1 hour and 50 minutes later.**

I take that back,this thing feels like a fricking dinosaur that's going through labour.

Exaggerating?Maybe,but it was damned heavy.

I had packed some clothes:

casual clothes,hoodies(I have no idea if this mansion is on the other side of the world,I just realized that)skirts,shorts(again,no idea),shoes,like high tops,converse,tops,my sketchpad and mechanical pencil(For drawing and doodle anime,the works),notebooks,school stuff( **Omg,internally I died,review if you cried XD** ),those vintage roses,I actually got them when I was around 12,the very first day I moved to Japan and as a welcome present,an old woman that owned a restaurant and gave me free noodles after school every Thursday,she moved away a few months ago and up till then,still gave me free noodles,even extending it to Mondays AND Thursdays,just to make my days that much better,I miss her alot,she was like a second mother or something,and so fun to talk to aswell,some bandanas to fix my bad hair days,and simply anything else I didn't want to throw away.

I sighed as I dragged it near the front of my door. I would miss my bedroom to be honest,it was pretty,and even had a mattress underneath the window with a cozy blanket and pillow,where I would read,drink hot chocolate,or eat some noodles and look out through the window. I sighed again,wondering if I would have those things in that "mansion".

I pursed my lips before going downstairs. I found dinner placed on the table:udon( **type of noodles ;)** ) I smiled before seeing my mom dry her hands against the washcloth and smiling. We both sat at the table as I ate the noodles,relishing the taste.

"How do you feel about moving,dear?",My mom said,eating a forkful. I chewed for what felt like a while.

"Okay,I guess,a mansion,I heard that right,didn't I?"

She laughed.

"Yep"

I nodded,eating.

I helped wash up before bidding goodnight to my mom and hitting the stairs to my room. I sighed again for what felt like the umpteenth time as I wore my pyjamas,a baggy white t shirt and shorts. I frowned,brushing my teeth before crawling under the covers. It would be interesting,I shuddered at the memory of the blood obsessed weirdo,what is he?A vampire? I laughed,that would be funny. I turned over,trying to close my eyes,but ended up sitting upright and staring out at the dark blue sky with white dots scattered over it. I smiled. It was always so pretty.

And then it began to rain.

But that seemed to be my remedy,because not 2 minutes into the rain solo,I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hello guys! ;),this is my first fan fiction for an anime,and honestly,let's be real here,I am really excited,I hope you enjoyed this chapter,and please leave a review telling me what you think,I really appreciate feedback and thoughts on my writing :),have a great day ^^,stay tuned for the next chapter(if you like it) ^^.


	2. I Want An Explanation

**Disclaimer:I do not own Diabolik Lovers(straight forward enough)except I do own my OC,Kayla Tetusya ;)**

 **Chapter 2:I Want An Explanation.**

 **.**

 **.**

I groaned as the bright sunlight hit my face,nearly full on. I buried my head in my white cotton pillow and tried going back to sleep. Realising it was all in vain,I grumbled,throwing the duvet off of my body. I stretched and yawned,my eyes resting on the full black luggage. I said a silent prayer,regarding my struggle to take that thing downstairs. Lord help me.

I retied my long brown hair into a ponytail and rubbed my brown eyes. Today was the day,that I'd actually be leaving.

I heard a knock at my door,just before my Mom walked in.

"Oh!You're awake!",she said surprised,smiling.

I nodded.

"Yep"

"Good",her eyes went to the luggage and she scrunched up her nose before sighing.

"Looks like you're going to need help taking that down,hm Kayla?",she tutted pointing at the bulk of my belongings before murmuring something about breakfast.

I sighed again,running a hand through my hair as I went to the bathroom. I felt a knot in my stomach,signifying my nerves. I sure would miss my bed,and my mother too,alot. I bit my lip,realizing that I wouldn't be with her at all for...what did she say?7 months?Yep,I so would not live. I bit my lip again,pouting as I splashed my face with cold water,no time for a shower now. Hey,what if everything is made of diamonds over there?Platinum gold?I smirked,gosh I gotta take some pictures. I dried my face,moisturizing after ward,and then dropping it on my foot.

"Argh!"

"Honey,what's wrong?!",I heard my mom call as I yelped and hopped around the small bathroom like some cartoon character.

"Nothing!"

I picked up the cream and placed it on the shelf,cursing the inanimate object. I walked out,eventually putting on a pair of light washed jeans and a pink and white ADIDAS hoodie,again,no idea if this place is on the other side of the world,or not.

I flinched at the sight of the luggage. I looked up again,praying for myself,I did not want to die. I pulled on the handle,barely managing as I dragged it to the front. I panted dramatically.

"Almos-",I wheezed before my door was flung open.

"Kayla!",My Mom yelled,smiling when she saw me,oblivious to my heart racing extremely fast and how I nearly(very nearly)got beheaded by that door.

"The Limousine will be here in 5 minutes tops,get downstairs and eat",she said,taking the luggage from me and wheeling it like she was holding a pillow case filled with bird feathers. I stood there,my hands clenching and unclenching.

A limousine. I am going to be a limousine. I think I could be seeing stars. What if I was a princess?I gasped.

"What if I was destined to be royalty?",I said outloud. Surprisingly my mother heard me and she laughed.

"Good one Kayla,but no"

Well,that's the end of that.

I twisted my mouth to the side and picked up my red converse,slipping them on before exiting my room. But not before looking back at it one more time.

I really was going to miss it,alot. I loved everything about it,the view,the sun,the space,and the peace. I sighed before closing the door. During my time here,I actually didn't have any people I could call "close friends",sure there was my neighbour's snobby daughter and awkward son,and maybe that rebel that lives at the end of my street,but I didn't,not really. I made some friends,but I didn't really feel close to them,like I even fit in with them at all. I shrugged. No extra feelings to be sad about,when you look on the bright side of course.

I saw a plate of two slices of buttered toast and a glass of orange juice with some croissants and a crepe. Lately we've been living off pastries,the bakery at the end of my street always gives us the leftovers after my mom worked there for 7 months when we first came to Japan. All that meant was more food for me.( **Food is love,food is life)**.

I ate my food,deliberately slow,savouring every mouthful. My Mom didn't seem to notice as much,until she heard the horn of said "limousine" outside of the house and she stopped washing up,only to find me still on my second slice of toast. She glared at me.

"Kayla!"

I feigned innocence. Her glare became just that bit more intense.

She can be scary when she wants to.

I gulped down my orange juice and took half a croissant with me. I saw the luggage at the end of the staircase. I will never know how my mother was able to drag that thing downstairs.

She opened the door,motioning me to go in front of her as I hauled the luggage outside,it rigged and bumped against the small pebbles and eventually giving me hiccups.

Oh god.

The limousine was long and slick. Black shining against the vehicle. The door opened,revealing a tall and slim man with grey hair and a solemn grey moustache.

Low and behold.

He bowed down,one gloved hand against his chest with his eyes closed. "Hello,Kayla-san,greetings Tetsuya-sama",he said in a low voice.

I smiled. "he-hic-llo",I blushed fervently as my mother raised an eyebrow at me. The man raised his head a little,giving me an amused look.

Mom suddenly grabbed me into a crushing hug,stroking my hair. I stood stunned for a few seconds before returning it.

"I love you,Kayla"

"I love you-hic-too-Mom"

She laughed into my hair.

"I'll text and write every day,if you don't reply,and you come back home,you're in a deep pot of udon,y'hear?",I laughed,shouldn't be so bad,unless it was boiling hot,so I stopped laughing.

"Yes,Mom"

I pulled away and she gave me a peck on the top of my head,thanking the man and shaking hands with his.

Turns out his name is Tanaka.

He swiftly-and I am not lying when I say threw-threw my luggage into the back trunk,dusting his immaculate white gloves as he entered the front seat. My jaw stayed open,adults are beyond me.

I sighed again,waving a goodbye to my mother as I got into the back seat. They were long and the cushioning was plush,velvet. Hm.

Nice.

He began to drive away and I looked out the window,waving madly,even though I knew they were tinted. When I didn't see her figure,I stopped. I bit my lip,looking down. I stopped and choked back tears.

I looked up at Tanaka-sama,who's eyes were glued to the path ahead. It was still fairly sunny,the sky was clear too. I regret wearing the hoodie now.

"So,am I,like,the princess or heir to the mansion?"

Tanaka looked up at the screen before chuckling,something flashing in his grey-green eyes.

"No,Tetsuya-san,you are not a princess or heir to the mansion"

Way to break a girl's heart.

"But,I do hope they will treat you as such",he said in a serious tone,his eyes going to the path ahead.

I narrowed my eyes.

 _They?I was going to be living with other people?_

"Who's they?",I questioned,sitting back against the seat.

"You'll find out",this time his eyes didn't leave from where they were fixed.

Very specific.

I sighed before making myself comfortable. I squinted my eyes through the window.

Have we been driving for that long?

Outside,any traces of sun looked demolished. All that was there was a dark grey sky with light grey clouds and dark fields. I squinted again. It looked like some video game war zone or something. I shook away a bad feeling,shifting in the seat. Tanaka-sama didn't say anything for the duration of the drive.

I thought about closing my eyes for a little while,abolishing any paranoid thoughts.

I deserve this.( **don't we all** )

I shifted again,leaning my head against my left arm against the window. I closed my eyes,realizing how much I needed it.

* * *

"Tetsuya-san",I heard a low voice calling my name as I opened my eyes,rubbing them.

"We're here".

 _Already?_

The door to my left was opened and a gloved hand was extended towards me. I looked up,realizing it was Tanaka and I took his hand as he helped me out,murmuring a word of "thank you".

My luggage was already beside him as he held onto the handle,letting go when I looked down at it.

I took the handle,shivering,the air seemed so cold now.

Tanaka looked at me,almost giving me a warning look.

"Enjoy your stay,and be careful",he said,getting into the limousine. I narrowed my eyes.

Thanks?

I dragged the thing up to the steps leading up to the mansion and I looked up.

 _Am I even in the right place?_

I think this is my fault for sugarcoating my thoughts and expecting a disney princess gold and white mansion,fitted with sleek shining handles.

There was a fountain though.

Other than that it screamed:I-look-like-something-straight-out-of-Harry-Potter.

It was big,huge even and black. The colours were dark and it seemed very traditional. Ancient would be the right word for the attire on the building.

"Hey,I think I'm in the wrong-"

I turned around.

 _Fantastic._

The limousine was gone. I looked up.

 _Double yay._

It was raining. I sighed. How did it go from sunny and pretty to dark and gloomy?

And on top of all of this,I was stranded(sort of) with my bulk of a luggage.

The handle was curved,and one of those handles that you would grab and use to hit against the door. I grinned.I've always wanted to try one of these.

I held onto the cold material and used it to knock against the dark painted door and waited for 30 seconds.

It was a good thing I took patience with me before I left.

Still no answer. I squinted and began to shift from my right leg to my left. I am their guest for crying out loud.

"Hello-"

I reached out for the door,only for it to be opened by itself,which wasn't creepy at all.I furrowed my brows,dragging my luggage with me,wondering if it was worth whipping out my phone from my hoodie pocket and just calling mom...or even the police.

I thought against it as I trudged on. It was fancy,but so empty. The stairway was huge,fitted with a red carpet,with pillars on either side of the building. It smelled a little..funny,it was too difficult to describe. Musky?I dragged my luggage until I was nearly at the foot of the staircase.

"Hello?"

My voice seemed to echo off the walls and I was beginning to feel alot more hesitant the idea of staying here.

 _Was anyone even here,at all?_

"Way to treat your guest",I scoffed,stepping backwards when I felt a cold hand on my wrist.

"Hello",I felt hot air hit my neck and it brought back memories of the incident in the hallway,and the boy,and his voice and-

Hell no.

"Get o-"

I felt his other hand grab my other as he pulled me closer,effectively turning me around as he pinned me against a wall-which I have no clue as to where it even came from-.I narrowed my eyes to get a better look of him.

This must be him.

He leaned in,sniffing my neck again before I saw a grin form on his lips.

"So sweet,even sweeter when you're so nervous"

"Okay,first of all,I'm not nervous you freak,second,what the hell are you even doing here you vampire weirdo!",Okay that last one sounded weak,but honestly,my blood was on the line to this ,I wish I settled for calling the police,my mom,or both.

He went back a little,a frown forming on his face before he chuckled.

"Smart,I like that,and I live here,human"

Well I don't mean to brag,but wait,what?

Hm,he seemed rich,but that wasn't the point.

"Listen,I-"

I felt his lips on my neck and a swift kick to where the sun don't shine would have done the trick if he didn't lock my knee in place with his mouth opened and I saw canines,fricking canines that look like they belong to a-

Oh damn. He wasn't lying.

"Ayato,leave the girl alone",I heard a deep voice from behind "Ayato".

His mouth stopped and closed before he scowled.

"Damnit,it's Reiji",he muttered before leaning back.

 _Damnit it's who?_

"Need I remind you that this is our entrance hall,I have to ask,that you take your activities to your private room"

Oh,so he can do whatever the hell wants with me,but in his room?!

Ayato let go of my wrists and I scowled as I looked down,massaging the thin red marks.

Way to treat your guest.

I looked up to get a better look of the both of them,surprising me when I looked at their features.

They were both tall,wearing a black blazer and black trousers,except Ayato's left trouser leg was rolled up. Reiji had dark purple hair and glasses with prominent scarlet red were attractive,but I want out of this place.

"I best be going",I said quietly,as I attempted to side step.

"And who might you be?"

 _Crap._

I turned to the one who spoke. Reiji. He glowered at me as he gave me a side stare.

"Kayla Tetsuya,I was to be a guest here?"

Yes,a question,because as of now,nobody had informed me that I would be living with vampires,since when were they even real!?

"Why wasn't I informed of this?Ayato?"

He looked over at the red head who shrugged and scowled.

"How should-hey,aren't you the girl from school,the one I told you about Reiji?",He looked up at "Reiji",who only narrowed his eyes further,murmuring a few words along the lines of "distinctive blood".

You only realise now?Want a medal?And you told who about me?

"Yeah,your the weirdo that caused me to fall",I shot back.

Maybe that wasn't his fault,but still,I would have no cause to fall if he didn't act like he wanted to suck the blood out of me dry.

"Tch,I've never met anyone so clumsy",he said in an annoyed tone,turning his head to one side.

My jaw dropped open.

"Hmph,and I've never met anyone so weird,and button up your shirt",I said turning my head to the right,realizing that it was,in fact,unbuttoned.

He ignored my insult,heading straight to my second raised an eyebrow,turning to me.

"Hm,want to see it off?"

"No thanks"

 _Pervert._

"Ayato",Reiji said in a warning tone as he scowled at me and the red head.

"As for you,we'll discuss what your business is here,see to it that her luggage is taken care of".

I raised my eyebrows as an old,solemn looking man emerged out of the shadows,taking my luggage with him.

Good luck with it.

Reiji led me to another room,Ayato following close behind. I felt awkward suddenly,feeling his eyes burning into my back as I quickened my pace,sitting down on one of the soft blue couches with Reiji standing in front of me and Ayato sitting on the couch to my right with one leg bent up.

"Why don't we start with a little bit about yourself,what is your business here?"

I opened my mouth to speak only to be interrupted.I looked up to see a guy with nearly shoulder length red hair and a black fedora,and a distinctive beauty spot near his mouth.

 _How many of them are there?_

He chuckled.

"Well,what do we have here,it looks like some cute little human girl has come to pay us a visit",he spoke with a slow and charming tone. I blinked and he was gone from where he was standing against the stair rails.

 _How?_

I felt something warm and wet slide against my cheek and I gasped and recoiled looking at the perpetrator.

"Urgh",I yelped in disgust.

'You blood smells so sweet and your skin tastes delicious"

"Piss of-"

"Ooh,let me have a taste",a low and soft voice said from beside me,I recoiled backwards,but he ended up licking the back of my ear. I scrunched up my nose,rubbing my face and glaring.

 _What was wrong with them?_

This was becoming hella strange,and I thought of excusing myself to the bathroom so I could call my mother and get the hell out of here.

"Would you two stop that?It is highly impolite to do as such to someone you just met",Reiji stated.

He seemed to be the wisest out of these.

"But why,it's only natural to want to taste something that looks and smells so yummy"

I have got to stop using that vanilla bodywash.

"Kanato agrees with me,right?"

I looked at the second boy that came after the one with the fedora. He had light purple hair and under eyes bags,and he was clutching a huge teddy bear. He looked so sleep deprived,and almost troubled.

"Yes,I do",He said softly. He looked down at me and smiled a bit.

"My name is Kanato,I hope you will become friends with me and Teddy",he said brightly closing his eyes. My lips parted as I raised my eyebrows.

"And my name's Raito",The other one leaned in my ear,whispering,hot breath fanning my skin as I leaned away from him.

Great to know.

"Hey,knock it off you two,have you forgotten that Yours Truly was the first to have seen her,so subsequently,Yours Truly is going to become her first everything"

Like hell you will.

"Excuse m-",I started.

I heard a groan from behind me.

"Ugh,I'm so sick of how you always call yourself Yours Truly"

Hm,so he does it more often than not,and I'm already sick of it. High five bruh.

Ayato's teeth clenched.

"Damnit,I know it's you Subaru,quit hiding and come out!",he called as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"I'm right here"

I turned to the voice,realizing he was behind me. He looked a little more distinctive to the rest of "them",are they even related?He had white hair,tinged with what seemed to be pink and crimson red eyes,and an everlasting scowl on his face that seemed permanent.

Join the club.

"Hm,I guess I was right,who is this mortal that dares awaken me from my precious sleep?",he growled and I nearly laughed.

"Okay,hold up,I could be sleeping right now,but no,I had to come to this freakshow of a mansion,thanks very much,you're not the only one that needs a nap",I responded cattily. He growled before reaching into my hoodie pocket,feeling around before clasping a hold of my iphone. I blushed at the closeness.

He pulled it out of my hoodie pocket,making a "hmph" sound as he began to flick through my pictures.

Hell to the no.

"Give that back!",I yelled,reaching up to get it,only for him to grab my wrist,keeping me out of reach.

"Tch",he made a noise as he kept scrolling.

This was beyond embarrassing.

"Yo!If what this guy is doing isn't discourteous I don't know what is!",I yelled over to Reiji as I stood up on the couch to get my phone,if I ever need to call my mother or the police,what would I use?

Raito stood up and grabbed my arm,yanking me back down before leaning in.

"Tch,such a feisty little bitch"

Excuse me?

"Such a persistent little bastard",I growled. He blinked before laughing,letting go of my wrist,and it honestly seemed to be so funny to him.

"I like her",he concluded.

Just what I've been waiting to hear,all damn day.

"Give it back you freak!",I yelled. Subaru's eyes flashed and locked with mine and I swallowed.

I'm not getting it back,am I?

He kept his gaze as he crushed my phone,the phone literally cracking and falling apart as I watched in horror.

My family isn't necessarily rich,middle class if you will,and I got the Iphone when I was 14,last year,for my birthday,that thing is going to cost him. How would I be able to text my mother letting her know I was safe and well?She'd be worried sick,to the point of probably coming all the way down here herself.

Hey,that wouldn't be so bad.

"You,you,you little-buy me a new one!",I yelled,crossing my arms and pouting.

"Ha,like hell I will",he retorted. A swift slap to the face would have done it but he saw it coming. He leaned back before grabbing my wrist.

"Don't you-"

"Subaru,let go of the young woman",Reiji ordered as Subaru's grip lessened on my poor wrist.

Mom,now would be the perfect time to come get me.

"You know,I really think this is a huge misunderstanding,and I'm pretty certain my udon is getting cold,imma just go",I said hastily,getting up from between the two,Kanato Raito,walking past Reiji. I was beginning to become fed up with them all,I was to be living with all six of them for 7 months max. I'd rather sleep on the streets if I was going to be blunt. My eyes seemed to become a little bleary,my mind went back to my Mother and her health.

What was to happen?

"Wait a minute,we still haven't gotten to the bottom of this,don't you think it's a little discourteous to leave at such a time?",Reiji's commanding tone stopped me in my tracks and I held back a scoff. Is he serious?

Don't you think it's a little discourteous to be licking your guest's face,crushing their damn iphone and nicknaming them "a little bitch"?Ha,sir take a seat.

"Actually,if anyone's being discourteous it's all of you,especially those two",I pointed at Subaru and Raito. He just laughed and Subaru's glower became that more intense.

I heard another chuckle from across the room,a low,rich sort of chuckle. I looked up to find a boy with light amber hair laying on the couch.

He seemed to have earplugs plugged in and one arm was against his head,resting.I blinked,I never heard him and I'm pretty sure I didn't see him when I did a quick scan of the room earlier on.

 _Since when was he..?_

"I wonder if she's the young girl that she told me about",He said lazily,his eyes still closed. His features seemed the most distinct and I found myself staring. I shook my head.

 _They're all the same._

"You know something about this,Shuu?"

I turned to him again.

"Maybe",he said indifferently,

"Don't give us this "maybe" crap",Ayato said annoyed.

"I think we all deserve an explanation",Ayato challenged.

Hm,that makes two of us.

* * *

 **A/N:Hey guys ;),I'm so sorry if this chapter was a bit dry and probably too long,I'll upload the third chapter either tomorrow or the day after next.**

 **A big thank you to "dark kitty" for the review :),I really appreciate it,it made me so happy,so thank you ^^**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave some feedback telling me what you think x.**


	3. My Dignity!

**Disclaimer:(You know the drill -_-)I do not own Diabolik Lovers,except my oc,Kayla Tetsuya ;)**

 **Chapter 3:My Dignity!**

 **.**

 **.**

"It was that woman"

 _Is he talking about Mom?_

"She contacted me a couple days ago,that there's a guest arriving due to circumstances in a marriage separation,and that we should treat her with respect",he said matter of factly.

His voice was rich and sultry,and respect was far from what they've been doing since I've gotten here.

"Is that all this is?",Ayato scoffed.

"Just some girl _dumped_ here,due to _marriage separation_?",Laito sneered. I felt anger bubble inside of me and was very near tempted to slap that face of his.

 _How dare he?_

I refused tears to even so much as surface and resorted to biting back my tongue.

"A sacrifice might be even more interesting,no?",Laito chuckled,it sounded like a joke,but I shivered despite that.

"Ah yeah",Shuu's voice broke the conversation. I looked over,his eyes slowly opening. I raised my eyebrows,his eyes were a dark sapphire,something I don't see often at all.

"She explicitly said not to kill her",I was pretty certain I heard disappointed groans ring out in the small room.

 _So,my mom knew?Is that what they're saying?_

"So,what you're saying is that my Mother knew?",I asked meekly,surprised as to how quickly the volume of my voice decreased.

Shuu's eyes snapped to mine,and he held my gaze before he scoffed a little.

"Yeah,she did"

I felt my breathing increase and my fists clench.

And why on earth did she not tell me?That I'd be in presence of vampires in a mansion that I conclude has very little hiding quality with at least six of them.

I attempted to kill the anger that was threatening to surface. I whipped my head to one side,shutting my eyes,but they were forced open to Reiji's voice. I then realized that Shuu had been watching my movements,with no emotion evident as he turned away.

"Well,now that that is cleared up,it seems there's no misunderstanding,might as well introduce ourselves",he sighed a little bit before pushing his glasses up his nose.

His eyes darted to who I picked up as "Shuu".

"That is Shuu,the eldest son"

Okay,seems like they're brothers then.

"I am Reiji,the second son"

"Next to the triplets,is Ayato",the boy in question licked his lips and smirked,to which I ignored.

"Then Kanato",the boy with light lavender hair looked at me and a smile perked at his lips as he held onto his teddy bear.

"And Raito",said boy tipped his fedora in a charming manner.

"Pleased to meet you,Little Bitch"

War has begun Count D*ckula.

"And the last son,Subaru",He gave me such an annoyed look,I deemed him as permanently unhappy. I scowled right back at him.

Arguing would be no use,so I ticked that off,no phone to contact my mom or the authorities,and they were all vampires,all six,and I didn't want to die,so there was only one reasonable thing to do.

"Right,pleased to meet you,I'm Kayla Tetsuya,oh and Ayato,stay the hell away from me",I smiled sweetly before bowing my head,taking a deep breath.

Ayato looked stunned as Raito laughed. Ayato smirked.

"Not a chance",I huffed before attempting to exit.

"I'll just..find my way to my room",I muttered,and before my hand could reach the door handle,my hand was jerked with another as I was turned around,my back harshly slammed against the cold metal.

"Argh",I yelped quietly at the pain.

 _Super-strength,is that it?_

"You think you can get away without me getting a taste,not a chance",I recognized the voice as Ayato and struggled.

"Get,off",I panted in between my words,before he tsked,locking my legs in place with his knee and squeezing my wrist,causing me to cry a bit in pain.

"Get off of me!",I yelled before his tongue found my neck,I hissed in protest,expecting the worst before I heard a voice from behind him.

Twice,he has tried to bite me,twice,maybe even three,counting the hallway incident.

"Ayato,get off of her",Ayato's brows furrowed before his grip loosened,he almost looked scared.

I looked behind him to see Shuu standing,his eyes narrowed,one hand in his pocket and his blazer shrugged off of his shoulders. My breathing became more difficult as Ayato tsked.

"Damn",suddenly I felt weak and slid against the door,Shuu pushing past Ayato as he picked me up bridal style,a smirk placed on his lips before my eyes closed.

Damn Ayato,next time I'm carrying pepper fricking spray.

* * *

I woke up in a room that looks similar to my own. I widened my eyes before holding back a laugh.

Was all of this a dream?Am I dreaming?

I pinched myself.

Damnit,I guess not.

I heard a chuckle and found Shuu sitting at the end of my bed. I widened my eyes and pulled the duvet over my body,but then letting it slip off in shock when I realized I was wearing a skimpy(if you call quite a bit of leg,arms and chest)light blue nightgown with frills.

That means...Oh god.

I swallowed. "Did you undress me?"

He smirked.

"What if I did?"

I swallowed again. Great,I'm in a house with six,bloodthirsty,perverted vampires.

My life just couldn't get any better. ( **note the sarcasm ladies** )

I looked to the left,feeling heat rush to my neck and face.

He chuckled again before getting up from my bed.

"You better take a shower,you're going to school,tomorrow,morning you start,until evening",he said lazily as he walked out.

I blinked and then groaned.

Why.

"Wait!",I called. He paused.

"Yeah?"

"If it's in the evening,why am I going to school?"

He paused again before sighing.

"The school you're being transferred to is for both humans and vampires,night classes are for us,but you'll still have to join to absorb as much information as possible,as well as morning classes"

"Then,what was Ayato doing in my school?Which I'm pretty certain was all human",I asked.

He turned around,raising an eyebrow. "We were all in that school,but Reiji made some changes,we're all being transferred",He said flatly before leaving.

I sighed before getting up and finding my way out of the room,I narrowed my eyes,walking into the nearest one.

 _Wait,all of them?How did I not notice?_

"Crap",I found out it was Subaru's when he angrily threw a cat statue thing at me,it crashed against the door,when I closed it frantically.

"I said sorry!"

"Get out!"

"I am sir anger much?"

I sighed,going backward.

"Got lost?",I gasped before lunging forward(hey this sounds familiar)

I heard a sigh before a pair of arms grabbed my waist,up righting me.

"You really are clumsy...and noisy",I looked up,and caught a glimpse of light amber hair.

"Hi there"

He furrowed his brows as I leaned back a bit,looking up as I craned my neck a bit.

"You're an odd one"

"That's what my Dad used to say",I sighed,trying to get out of his grip,but he held on a bit tighter,I turned around as much as I could manage.

He had a concentrated look on his face,as if everything else around him was blocked out..

"Where is your father?",He asked eventually,looking down at me. I blinked,staring into his dark sapphire eyes,

"I don't know",I said simply,and that,honestly,was nothing but the truth. He could be in Australia riding with some dolphins in the blistering heat with a new girlfriend for all I know. As if I even cared.

He looked down at me oddly before letting go of me.

"Where's the bathroom?",I asked. He gestured toward the one on the left.

"Thanks!",I said as I went toward it.

"Oh yeah,you might want to lock it",he advised before going the opposite direction. I furrowed my brows.

I went in and stripped out of the nightgown,grabbing a towel and throwing it over the rail and hopping into the warm shower. I realized I forgot to lock it,I shrugged,they'd know someone was in here. I hummed and thought about today's events,if it even was today...nope it's tomorrow ( **confused XD** )

I sighed again. My mom probably had sent at least 60+ messages,but no,I wouldn't know since Count D*ckula completely demolished it.

I rinsed my hair and probably spent 40 minutes max in there. I reached for a towel. I grasped nothing but thin air.

 _I was pretty sure I put one-_

I threw back the curtains,only enough for my head to fit through.

"Looking for this,little bitch?"

My eyes blinked.

" .back. ",I stressed each word as I seethed.

"Not a chance,little bitch,you're going to have to come out if you really want it",he said in a teasing tone.

Was he serious?

 _Ha,hell can freeze over._

"Keep it,I'll spend all night here if I have to",I challenged.

"Stubborn little bitch,I'm all up for it",He chuckled,and I had no idea what I was getting myself into,but there was no in hell I was coming it,he either gives me the towel,or I live in this damn bathtub,and then my stomach rumbled.

I had no dinner.

I heard a chuckle.

"Hungry,little bitch?You'll have to come out eventually",he seemed to be enjoying this,but on the bright side,if I was dying of dehydration,there was always... scratch that,I had no idea where that ish has been.

"Nope,I'm perfectly fine",I said.

15 minutes had went by and I was shivering. I turned on the shower.

"ARGH!",It felt like a fricking glacier and I ended up slipping in my frenzy and Raito was nearly on the floor in laughter.

"Poor little bitch,you're so fun to play with",he said lowly,after he finished his laugh siesta. I seethed.

"How long will you last?".

"All night if I have to",I shot back,sitting down and hugging my body.

This is ridiculous.

I felt my body become tired and I struggled to stay awake as I tried to fight off hunger,cold,and some perv peeking in on me.

I sound hella dramatic but please,I 'd stay awake AND hungry to keep my dignity,which was what I really needed to hold onto in a place like this.

2 hours had passed.

"What time is it?",I asked.

"It's 2;00am little bitch",he informed,I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Getting tired?"

"Nope",cause every time I did,I'd torture myself by turning on the cold water,holding back yelps and feeling Raito's enjoyment.

"You're one hell of a human aren't you?"

"Why,thank you",I croaked.

I hugged myself,bartering words,his cockiness being my motivation.

 _Why wouldn't he give me my damn towel?_

"What time is it?"

"5:00am,little bitch"

I can't believe this. It's only been a matter of a few hours and deprived sleep that I've experienced unbearable hunger. I've always had fast metabolism and I ate alot actually,but not too much to the extent of unhealthiness,so,if I didn't eat for 6-7 hours I would go hungry,to the point of severe discomfort. I clutched my stomach.

"Give me my towel Raito,this is cruel"

"Not a chance,little bitch,come and get it yourself",he said.

"Not a chance yourself Count D*ckula",he chuckled,I could see the silhouette of him swinging the towel,mockingly.

I felt my eyelids become heavy and weak. I groaned,slamming my curled hand against the button,spraying cold water over myself as I gritted my teeth.

Why am I suffering?What did I do that was so bad?

I might've cursed out my maths teacher,refused to give some kid a pencil and lied when I had like 7,and tripped up some snobby girl,but compared to what other kids do,I'm an angel!

I groaned after what I knew was an hour.

"6:00am little bitch,the clock is ticking"

"In other words,when I get out,your death is near",

"Such big words for a little human that's over the edge,but I must say,you're very strong,little bitch,so different".

I heard footsteps outside the door.

I heard a knock before what I heard to be atleast 5 other people come in.

"Raito,what's the meaning of this?",I heard Reiji's stern voice.

 _My prayers have been answered,thank the Lord._

"Just playing a game with little bitch over there".

I could feel Reiji's voice burn through the curtains.

Can vampires see through things like this?

I hugged my arms tighter.

"How long has she been there?"

"7 hours tops,no sleep,no food,impressive,right?"

"No,it's ridiculous,highly idiotic",I hmphed before shivering.

I heard a sigh.

"Raito,give me that",I heard a snatch and a whimper.

"I was just getting to the good part too".

I scoffed.

"Here,you're an odd one",I recognized his voice and his descriptive words for me.

"Shuu"

"You were really stupid for doing that",I felt him scowl,and he was right,I never did anything so rebellious before,if that can even be called that ( **probably not** ).

"Get dressed,come downstairs for breakfast and wait for me",He handed me the towel and I took it gratefully.

"Thank you",I croaked,my voice dry.

He walked away from the shower itself.

"Raito,out"

"You're no fun Shuu-kun",Raito complained.

"But it sure was fun,little bitch,we should play some more later on,hm?",he smirked,

"I'd like to play too",I heard Kanato's soft voice. "And teddy".

"Count in Yours Truly",Ayato snickered.

"What an idiot",I heard Subaru's angry tone and scoffed.

I towelled myself,appreciating what Shuu did. I ended up thinking about it for the duration of me towelling myself,moisturizing and finding myself to my room.

Sprawled on my bed was my "uniform". White school shirt,short navy skirt and black stockings and black shoes. I sighed,getting dressed. I decided to leave my hair as it was,brushing through it once before leaving for breakfast. I was ravenous.

There was eggs,bacon,orange juice and toast. I ate like a wolf,staying the hell away from Raito and ignoring any remarks he made,I finished,gulping down my juice.

"Aw,don't ignore me,little bitch,it was fun,no?",Raito said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"It would be even more fun to slap that stupid smirk off your face",I retorted.

"So mean",he pouted.

"She looks cute in that uniform,though",Ayato's head leaned against a curled hand and I briskly walked past him,his hand outstretches to touch me,I ran,ending up into Shuu.

He looked down at me and I swallowed.

"Ready?"

I nodded as he walked ahead of me,I followed closely behind,ignoring the chatter behind me.

 _Why did he want to go with me?_

"You were very stupid for what you did",he started. I didn't say anything,just nodded,I didn't bother arguing.

"But,it was impressive",he said,eyes still ahead as we exited the mansion.

 _Were we walking?To school?Okay,all this screams exercise and I can't handle this._ ( **Shoutout to the lazy ones that still make it work ;)**

"Thanks",I murmured.

"Don't try something like that again",he said lowly,his eyes never met mine as he walked and I nodded slowly.

"Don't worry,not something I'll be doing for a while"

How did the suffragettes survive their strike?

"Good",he muttered,nearly inaudibly as he walked ahead.

"Hey!Wait up!"

* * *

 **A/N:Woo two chapters in a day! I hope this one was better,the next one will probably be this week or so.**

 **Please leave a review telling me what you think ;),I love feedback,and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. x**


	4. School?

**Disclaimer:(Ya know the drill)I do not own Diabolik Lovers,all rights to owners and I only own my OC,Kayla Tetsuya ;)**

 **Chapter 4:School?**

 **.**

 **.**

I ran up to catch up with him,stopping when I saw the building in front of me.

Big change from that goth of a mansion I'm confined to.

It was huge,atleast 2-3 storeys high with several other buildings conjoined with it. It was an immaculate white with polished windows and wooden double doors with a gold handle. I looked around,everyone looked...normal.

If you count being extremely pretty and handsome,then yes,fairly normal.

I saw a group of girls around my age,each with straight dark brown hair,styled into different hairstyles. The tallest one wore hers straight and the shortest one in long pigtails as they talked and laughed loudly.

They were very pretty.

I felt unconscious suddenly as I fingered my wavy brown hair,shifting my weight from one foot to another.

And to add to my worries,do you know what Shuu said?

"You look terrible",he leaned in,eyeing me as he narrowed his eyes a bit.

I felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on my left eye twitched.

"Thanks",I said sarcastically,walking in front of him before he grabbed my arm.

"You didn't get any sleep,did you?",he questioned me as his eyes hardened.

Obviously,7 hours in a bathtub,cold water splashed over myself every 5 minutes,and some perverted vampire just a meter away from me.

I really suffered,guys.

"No,I didn't,thanks to Raito",I seethed,trying to jerk my arm away.

He sighed,letting go.

"Follow me,and behave",he advised in a bored tone,eventually being a few steps ahead of me. I looked down,smiling.

 _Don't count on it._

I ran up after him,following him,noticing the group of girls swooning after Shuu. I scoffed,as they giggled and whispered amongst themselves.

"Looks like you're a ladies man",I commented as we walked side by side. He ignored my statement,but I could see a smirk threatening to leave his lips.I turned around,the same girls giving me a vehement glare. The tallest one giving me a disgusted glare,smirking before she mouthed the words.

 _"Human"_.

I rolled my eyes,smiling.

 _"Vampire"._

I ran up after Shuu,who gave me a raised eyebrow. I shrugged,turning to my side. Their was a staircase in front of us,but Shuu turned a corner,leading me along to a door painted an opaque black,and on the door,it was labelled.

"Mr Tamaki"

I pursed my lips as Shuu opened the door,me following after him.I took a deep breath,expecting this person to possibly be the principal of this school.A strict one if he's dealing with both humans AND vampires.

I could only see the back of his head. He had medium lenght dark green hair,from what I could see behind Shuu,and was sitting in an office chair.

"Tamaki",Shuu said,lazily. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah,Shuu Sakamaki,nice to see you this morning,detention again?"

I stifled a giggle,which earned me a glare from said person,which shut me up quickly.

"No,new student",Shuu said,yawning.

I gave him a side glare.

The office chair whipped around quickly and I got a better look of him. He was wearing a suit and had blue rimmed glasses.

"New student!?",He had an excited grin on his face,his dark eyes lighting up.

I blinked.

 _Heh?_

"Yeah,human at that,she's all yours",Shuu said yawning as he left the room,stretching as he went.

 _Where is he going!?_

"Hey wa-"

"HUMAN?!",The "principal" suddenly lunged forward,crushing me into a hug.

"I've always wanted a new human student!",He said excitedly.

"Uh,ya don't say?",I wheezed as he let go.

"Of course I do!",He then looked at the door,which was left open by Shuu.

"I hope Shuu didn't cause you any trouble,hm?",He said,a frown on his face as he pointed to the door,leaning back in his chair.

I shook my head.

"No"

 _I think._

"Good!",He said clapping his hands together.

 _He's nothing like any principal I've seen before._

"What's your name?",He asked as he took out a pen and paper.

"Kayla Tetsuya",I informed as he motioned for me to sit down on one of the seats provided in front of the desk.

"Ah,daughter of Miyuki Tetsuya",I nodded my head as he wrote down some notes on the sheet of paper,I really needed to call my Mother,I'd buy a new cellphone myself if I had to.

He then pulled out a blue file filled with sheets of paper and smaller cards of paper.

"Here is your base class,your subjects,timetable and book list",He listed as he handed them to me.

I skimmed through the information,skipping to the book list.

My jaw dropped open.

Remember when I said my family was middle class?

Looking at this I realized that I am poor.

So very poor.I couldn't afford any of these at all.

Maybe the pencils and pens.

"T'-these are",I stuttered,my mouth open as I continued skimming through the prices,for single textbooks alone!

He frowned.

"Is everything okay?",he asked as I nodded.

"Yeah,perfect"

He frowned again.

"Will the books be a problem for you?",He asked as he cleared up his desk a bit,glancing up at me every now and then.I shook my head. I either ask the Sakamaki's to help me,or,

I get a job.

"No,everything is okay",I said smiling.

"Good,I am so happy there's another human joining!The vampires seem to believe they rule the school",He said pouting.

I laughed.

He seemed to be a very bright person. I assumed he was human too,running a school of vampires AND humans?

Bummer.

I stood up,shaking his hand.

"Thank you,Tamaki-sama".

"Oh,please,call me Tamaki",He said grinning.

"You'll settle in fine,so don't worry,and if you need anything,or have any queries or just wish to talk,my door is always open,I know a lot of principals say this,but I mean it!",He said,beaming.

I smiled back.

"Thank you,Tamaki",I said as I left room,closing the door behind me as I pressed my back to it.

My Mom always lectured me on my education,my grades were great if I was being honest,if there was anything I wanted her to be proud of,that she would have wanted,it was to excel at my studies.I was always top of the class in my academic years,and the sports field was where I excelled at the most.

Failing myself would be failing her.

I sighed,pushing myself off the door,and following the directions to my first class.

Maths.

 _Hurray._

The class was going to be a mix of vampires and humans apparently and the teacher himself was a vampire.

 _Double yay._

I groaned internally,reading the numbers on top of each of the doors,before reaching the designated one. I placed my hand on the handle before biting my lip and class had stopped it's lecture and all eyes were on me.

 _Crap._

I smiled at the teacher who scowled at me.

He had shoulder length dark grey hair and narrow grey eyes with an ever present crease on his forehead,matching perfectly with the scowl on his face.

Figures.

"You're late",he sneered,his fingers noticeably squeezing the marker in his left hand.

 _Ooh lookie,I found Subaru's twin._

I sighed out loud.

"I'm new",I informed. He dropped his pen on his desk,staring me down.

"Of course,how nice to know",his lips turned up into a snarl and I heard at least half the class snicker.

 _What is his problem?_

I shrugged before walking across the classroom to find a place to sit. I looked around,they were looking at me with raised eyebrows and satisfied grins and one even looked scared.

 _Did I look that bad?_

I then turned around and the teacher had a gawk on his face.

"You ooze of insolence,what do you think you're doing?",he half barked.

I furrowed my brows.

"Finding a seat",he was about to say something before I plonked myself down beside a scared looking girl with short dark auburn hair. I smiled at her before staring straight ahead. From the corner of my eye I saw her return a shy one before she followed my gaze.

The teacher scowled further before upturning his lips in a snarl,resuming the lecture.

Algebra.

I suck at this.

I swallowed as he began to ask around the room for the answer to one of the questions.

He asked the boy to my left who had coral pink hair and aquamarine eyes,his leaning against a curled hand. He smirked as he got the answer right. He noticed my staring and his smirk dropped before it returned.

I bit my lip as I noticed the teacher staring at me.

Oh no.

"Tetsuya,would you mind telling the class the answer to this question?",I could see the smirk playing about his lips and I leaned back in my chair,beginning to hyperventilate,eventually holding my knee.

I so did not want to embarrass myself in a class with vampires.

I'm guessing the girl to my left noticed my struggle. She leaned into her copy book,scribbling something down and showing me the corner of the page.

I looked at it from the corner of me eye.

 _Bingo._

"x+y divided by a equals x" ( **forgive me XD** )

He frowned.

"Correct",he said in a disappointed tone.

Ha.

The guy to my left rested his head on his hand,raising an eyebrow at me before looking forward.

I looked at the girl,smiling gratefully,she gave me one back.

The bell rang and I looked at my timetable.

 _English._

I got up,unlike everyone else,I had no schoolbag yet,that one is added to my list of :things to buy"

"Hey",I caught the attention of the girl who turned around,her lips in an 'o' shape,a questioning look creasing her features.

"Thank you,for what you did",I said smiling. She nodded,smiling.

"What's your name?",I asked as I caught up with her.

"Sarai",she said in a small voice. I smiled.

"Kayla,as you know from what happened",I said nodding to the desk,ducking so the teacher didn't see me.

She giggled. "You were so defiant",she commented as we walked out,I raised my eyebrows as I was shouldered by someone.

Hard.

I looked up at the assailant to see the boy that sat next to me.

I creased my eyebrows and he smirked,showing his white teeth.

And fangs.

"Sorry about that,Tetsuya",he said smirking,his friends snickering behind him,there was atleast three of them. I glared at them as they rounded a corner.

Sarai shook her head.

"Daiki Ayukawa",she said sighing.

"A.k.a,trouble maker of the year",she commented,pushing a double door and holding it for me. I smiled.

"Thank you",I then creased my brows.

"Avoid him,if you can,he's nothing but trouble",she told me in a soft,warning tone of voice.

I might aswell be taking this free advice that I've been ignoring up till now.I nodded.

"Thanks",I said,she smiled,shaking her head.

"No bother,let me see your timetable",she said smiling. I nodded,taking out the sheet of paper. She took it delicately,turning it and pouting before grinning.

No fangs there,she's human then.

"You have the same subjects as me!Except for Chemistry,but no bother,come on!",she said grinning as she dragged me along. I smiled,happy I made a new friend as we made our way to English.

We stopped outside the room and my mind went back to the books I had to get by the end of the month. I sighed inwardly,I wouldn't ask the Sakamaki's,I didn't need the nagging feeling of having to repay them.

I guess I just had to find a job.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **:H** **ey guys ;),thank you so much for the reviews left on the last chapter,they really made my day ^-^,I'm glad you're enjoying the story ;)**

 **What do you think of Sarai?**

 **What do you think of Daiki Ayukawa?**

 **Do you think he'll cause problems for Kayla?**

 **Do you think Kayla will find a job quickly?**

 **;) Have a great day x and leave me your thoughts on the chapter :)**


	5. Maid Cafe?

**Disclaimer:Nah,I don't own Diabolik Lovers,*cue disappointed groans*,all rights go to owners,except my oc,I own her ;)**

 **Chapter 5:Maid Cafe!?**

English was one of the subjects I majored in,even if my teacher decided to be the biggest airhead on this earth,I still enjoyed it,because it was so creative and I was good at it. The class went by quickly,and I had sat beside Sarai,listening and taking notes,surprising Sarai,who, in the beginning, believed I would sass the teacher and lark about.

"Funny",I said flatly, handing a pencil back to a boy who lent it to me and I thanked him. It was hard to tell if he was human or not,he had glasses and dark brown hair and a hoodie on over his uniform. He was pretty cute,but he seemed so cold and rarely spoke aloud,either keeping silent,or mumbling incoherent words,I shrugged him off. Sarai gave a small smile.

"Sorry, but can you blame me?",she said giggling as I pouted. We exited the classroom and for me, this was my last class, tomorrow I would be having a full day, as well as night class this evening. I sighed.

Fantastic,now would be an excellent time for me to win the lottery and get a plane ticket out of this hell hole.

"I'll see you tomorrow,ne?",I said to Sarai, who gave me a confused look.

"Hm?"

"Well,since I'm new, and what with me not having my books,that was my last class",I explained,side stepping and bumping into a teacher,I turned around,only to be greeted with a glare.

"Haha,whoopsie",I said smiling nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck. She growled and I honestly thought I'd be bitten.

I was tempted to call her Rover.

Before I could apologize the teacher scurried away,with a saunter of her hips,as she held her head high,her dirty blonde hair in a messy bun as the students literally pressed their backs against the wall as she walked past.

The Queen has come,I thought,rolling my eyes.

"Smooth,Tetsuya",Sarai laughed, covering her mouth.

"Thanks",I said in monotone.

"I'll see you tomorrow?",I said, turning to leave. Sarai stopped laughing,smiling as she nodded her head.

"Course, bye Kayla!",she said, waving as she turned around. I smiled, I had the rest of the afternoon off, and I needed to walk around a bit, to find some jobs before it could get a little late. I checked out at the student entrance and left. I began walking down the path,after 15 minutes I swallowed.

I had no idea where the mansion was.

Or where Shuu was.

Heck I'd even be happy if I saw Ayato!

I sighed,but continued walking.

So far,I checked a diner,a dessert place,coffee shop,and a noodle place.

All had no places for extra workers.

I sighed,passing by a book store-that I'd promised myself I'd check out-and beside that was a maid cafe with a sign.

 **"Workers Needed"**

I blinked.

 _Was I really going to be working in a maid cafe?_

It was pretty cute,in all honesty,it had a black,white,mint and pink theme going on,and through the glass window I could see the workers dressed in maid outfits,with little neko ears and smiling politely as they served food to the customers.

I felt heat rush to my face. Is this worth it?

I nearly fainted as I imagined the jeers and,oh no.

 _If anyone ever found out._

A reputation was kind of built up for me,the tough,sass-about human student,but in all honesty,I just hated everyone in that school. Everyone except humans,cause we humans have to stick together in times of blood loss.

I swallowed. Nobody could find out,especially the Sakamaki's,my life would most definitely be over,especially if Raito or that creep Ayato was involved.

I gulped thickly. If it's going to allow me pay for my books,by all means,I was going to have to suck it up and take it like a big girl. I swallowed thickly as I furled and unfurled my fists,half wanting the job,and half wanting to be rejected. I pushed a strand of dark hair behind my ear,sucked in some breath and pushed the glass door open. I ignored the looks of customers as I walked up to the front desk.

I swallowed again as I smiled at the worker behind it.

"May I help you?",she had medium length wavy light blonde hair and olive green eyes. She had a maid's headband on and she gave me a bright smile.

"Y-yeah,I-um,c-could,I,um,haveajobhere?",I chastised myself for being such a stuttering chicken about this as I refrained from kicking myself. The worker tilted her head to the side and I prayed that she wouldn't ask me to repeat myself. A look of realization crossed her features as she smiled,clapping her hands.

"Yes!Wait right here,I'll just grab the manager!",she said as she bounded from her seat behind the desk.

I exhaled as I looked around. The seats and tables were an immaculate white with lace tablecloth on a few of them,and judging by the various customer's orders,the treats were all pretty cute.

I furrowed my brows as my thoughts went back to the Sakamaki's and wondered why they haven't tried to call m-

Oh yeah. Coffin Creep destroyed my phone.

I silently hmphed as I shifted my weight from foot to foot. After a few minutes,the same worker came out with who I assumed to be the manager. Her brown eyes lit up when she saw me. Her medium wavy brown hair into a side plait.

"You really want a job here?",she said excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

No.

"Y-yeah",I managed.

She did a little squeal,capturing the attention of some of the customers. I died of embarrassment on the inside as my face flushed.

"Here,let me just get an application form an-,are you okay dear?"

I scoffed,

"Ha,yeah,of course I am,why wouldn't I be?",I said as I grinned,putting my hands up and shaking them,then resorted to fanning my flushed face as I made a "whoo" sound,smiling and looking around.

"Good!",she went behind the desk and got out a form for me in an envelope.

"Just write out your details,honey,and oh,you're still in school aren't you?",she mumbled slightly.

"How old are you,honey?"

"16",I coughed.

"Okay,good,with that said,I expect you'd be wanting a suitable schedule,ne?How's about after school?And on the weekends in the afternoon, and parent's signature is required from both parties",she said as she smiled,nodding her head slightly.

I swallowed.

 _What parents?_ I furrowed my brows before my face relaxed.

I decided Raito could be the mother and Shuu could be the father. I gave myself a proud smile at my quick thinking.

Before I could speak,she beat me to it.

"Gomen!I'm so forgetful!My name is Miyuki Suzuki,but everyone calls me Suzuki",she said grinning brightly. I nodded,smiling.

"I'm Kayla Tetsuya,though people normally call me Kayla",I introduced myself as I folded my hands before taking the envelope from her.

"Nice to meet you,Kayla!I can't wait to have you working here,come back this morning or afternoon after school?And send it in?And then I'll provide your uniform,if you'd like,you can watch the workers here,and see how they act. It's all pretty simple,smile and be polite to your workers,and answer any questions that they have,though inappropriate ones is a no go,as we have a policy and everything,and oh!We have weekly uniformal activities and-"

"I think she's gotten the general message",the blonde worker said as she playfully rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm Machiko Arisaki,but,Mai,if you'd like would do just fine",she said as she gave me a soft smile,going behind the counter again.

I nodded as I smiled.

"I hope that wasn't too much,but you'll settle in just fine here!We really need new workers,and I'm so happy you offered to work here",she said softly. I smiled back.

"I can't wait",I said.

 _Can't wait to go home,and muse over all of this._

I then chewed the inside of my cheek.

 _Crap,how was I going to get home?_

I exhaled as I offered another smile.

"Thank you!",I said as I turned to leave,the manager waving me off.

"Bye,Kayla!I can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

I opened the slide door and walked around the building,sliding my back against the wall of the narrow alley way,sliding to my knees.

I gripped the envelope. I had a job,but now I was temporarily homeless. Just my luck.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I continued walking.I furrowed my brows. _I could walk back to the school and try and find one of them there_ ,I thought. _But,what if they were on lunch break?_

I decided that this was all Subaru's fault.

I sighed as I went in the direction of where I came back from,hugging myself slightly. It wasn't that long of a walk,15 minutes,roughly would be the time that it took.I continued walking before I crashed into someone,the envelope nearly slipping from my hands,I rubbed my forehead. This person's chest was rock hard,Holy-

I looked up and blinked. I smiled sweetly at a glowering Shuu.

"Hiya",I said closing my eyes as I hid the envelope behind my glower remained before he tugged my wrist in the direction of wherre I was heading to,and where he was coming from.

"H-hey,Shuu-"

"Why did you wander off?"

I felt some heat rush to my face,before saying.

"I was hungry,and went to go get some food",I nodded,though he couldn't see me.

"With what money?",he challenged. I swallowed.

"You got me",I sighed,

"I went exploring into town,and kinda got lost,and you,under no circumstance can you blame me I had an,oh I don't know,a phone,maybe I could've called!",I said as his grip tightened on my wrist,signifying that he was angry.

His grip loosened.

"Stop wandering off,I'm not your babysitter",he said in a bored tone as he tugged me along,eventually dropping my wrist as he put his hand in his pocket.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say"

I trudged after him.

"So,we going home?",I asked as I went beside him. His eyes turned a darker sapphire as he narrowed them. I arched an eyebrow.

"You might as well,but Ayato will escort you to night class",I scoffed.

"Nah,I can walk myself,thanks",No way in hell was I getting bit,on the streets,in the dark,on the way to school,with a creep like him.

Nu uh.

He looked at me before giving me an odd look.

"You're not walking by yourself",he said,and his tone was so firm and absolute,I didn't speak for a full thirty seconds.

"So,there's food at home right?",I confirmed as he groaned at my talkative antics. I smirked as I continued to walk beside him,but the nagging thoughts of night class still snagged at my mind.

"Will I be the only human there?',my question was serious and straight out of my mind. He narrowed his eyes at my raw question before saying.

"Mostly,but I assume there will be atleast one other,if you're lucky",he said yawning. I pouted before sighing,making plans to wear a turtleneck and stick plasters over my neck,just in case.

* * *

 **A/N:Hello ^_^,I apologize for the long update,thank you so much to the new followers and the reviewers,it always makes me day to see a new follow,or review,thank you for your support,and stay tuned for the next chapter ^^,have a great day,and let me know what you think x**


	6. One Hell Of A Mess

**Disclaimer:I do not own Diabolik Lovers (will I get sued if I type this even _once_?)except my Oc,I own her ;)**

 **Chapter 6:One Hell of A Mess**

 **EternalNosebleed:Haha,that was actually one of my favourite animes!It did have some inspiration in it from the begnning,but then I sort of changed course :),thank you so much,especially for the last review,they give me alot of motivation, and maybe ;) *crossed fingers***

 **LaughterLover98:Thank you so much for the review,your comments on each of my chapters give me alot of motivation,thank you :)**

 **Now that that is typed,on with da story ;)**

 ***Oh and I got some of the maid rules from reference,and changing it slightly***

* * *

The rest of the journey home was spent in silence,until Shuu told me I was being "noisy,to which I subsequently shut up in annoyance. I gave a fake sugar sweet smile.

"Home sweet home",before rolling my eyes and finding my way to the kitchen. I saw Shuu raise his eyebrow from the corner of my eye before he turned around to lock the door.

"Don't break anything,and stay in your room",he half-heartedly told me, yawning as he went into the living room,presumably to nap. I rolled my eyes a bit before going to the fruit bowl and finding an apple.

I actually quite like fruits. Vegetables?I'd rather get bitten,and even then you'd still have to pay me.

I bit into it and began chewing as I twisted my mouth,looking around for anything out of the ordinary. I took out the application out of it's envelope and sat myself on the kitchen counter,swinging my legs and reading.

I found a black Biro lying beside the kettle and began filling the simple stuff out.

 **Name:** _Kayla Tetsuya_

 **Age:** _16_

 **Date of Birth:** _10th of October_

 **Star Sign:** _Libra_ ( **any others?** )

 **Availability:**

I thought for a minute. School ended 9:00 and finished 3:00 for me and night class began at around 10:15 and finished around 1:00 for me. The space in between the afternoon was acquired for me to nap and if Shuu found out my plans,he'd literally force me to begin snoring. I nearly choked on my apple as I twirled the Biro between my fingers. I'd need to change,which would take about 5-10 minutes,and the journey there takes about 10. I decided to change at the cafe itself.

 _3:16 to 9:25_

I ticked the box that said that I'd need a uniform to rent,seeing as I was broke.

 **Experience:** _Zilch._

And I was telling the truth.

I finished the apple and threw the core into the bin before reading over the rules.

 ***Dress appropriately, and be well groomed**

 ***All Maids must wear black and white dress and aprons, head piece, black or white stockings and shoes/heels. (Except,on personalization theme days,these change!)**

 ***Be nice, but do not come off as flirtatious. We do not intend to give our patrons the wrong impression.**

I swallowed thickly and stifled a laugh as Raito came to mind.

 _Begin telling Coffin Creep that one._

 ***Act polite and proper at all times, regardless of the presence of patrons.**

 **(i.e. keep feet off the tables and chairs, sit with legs together; try not to slouch _too_ much when resting, etc.)**

 ***Be considerate of each other–if a fellow maid is escorting a patron out and you see litter on the table, go ahead and start cleaning up if you are not occupied.**

 ***If any problem arises, do not panic. Calmly excuse yourself and contact the Head Maid.**

 ***Try to be on time for your shift–if there is an unforeseen issue(or any at all), and you feel you may be tardy, do be courteous enough to call the Head Maid to alert them.**

 ***Whether you are reporting in for your shift, or preparing to finish up, always be sure to check in with the Head Maid. Please do not just walk out as soon as your hours are completed.**

 ***If you need a longer break period, consult the Head Maid.**

 ***Have fun! If you're having a good time, your patrons will benefit from your positive disposition!**

My eyes looked over the space for the signature and I swallowed before getting up from the table,swinging my legs and placing my conversed feet on the smooth marble floor. I took a deep breath before I began to walk in the direction of the living room,holding the paper tightly and folding it so that only the signature could be seen.

 _Good going,Kayla!_

I peeked me head through the door and saw Shuu lying on his back with his hand over his stomach and his sapphire eyes closed. I narrowed my eyes as I saw the ever present earplugs in his ears. I pouted slightly. I've always wanted to know what he listens to. I nearly shivered,probably the screams of his victims. I swallowed again.

I pouted again as I leaned over Shuu. I felt my expression soften as I realized how peaceful he looked,the slight furrow of his brows as he slept soundly.

 _Ha,bonus,he doesn't even snore!_

I smiled but shook my head,remembering why I was here.

"Shuu",I said softly. His expression didn't change even in the slightest. I raised my voice slightly,and his expression never faltered,though I thought I saw the slightest movement concerning his eyelids. I nearly made an exasperated sound before an idea popped into my head.

I leaned my head down and whispered,very close to his ear,to the point of where it nearly touched the skin behind it before whispering.

"Shuu",I watched as I saw him jolt a little,the furrow of his brows deepening and a look crossed his features,a slight flush behind his ear. I laughed as I nearly felt the heat radiate from him.

 _So,Rover has sensitive ears_ ,I mentally tucked that away in my head for future use. I turned to him to see him slightly touch his ear before a killer glare was sent my way.

"What is it?",I tisked.

"If you hadn't have been ignoring me,maybe you wouldn't feel so flushed,hm,Shuu?"

"Tetsuya,don't test my patience",I saw his sapphire blue eyes harden with a cold glare and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I furrowed my brows on the effect,and it served it's purpose,because I bit my tongue from any more sarky comments.

"Hah,anyway,I want you to sign something for me,please",I handed the folded application and felt myself flush,praying that he didn't get too curious,but he looked all to ready to get this over and done with and fling me out the window while he was at it.

He took it from me before narrowing his eyes.

"And this is for?"

I folded it very thinly so it wasn't too curved or bulky,raising suspicion.

"Just a sheet for an after school activity"

He raised an eyebrow.

"What have you taken an interest in?,he asked as he narrowed his eyes. I swallowed. Shogi?No I sucked at things like that. Math club?Forget that.

"Um,basuke",I blurted. He raised an eyebrow,

"Hm,all that energy should be going towards something",he mused.

I ignored his comment.

"So,ya gonna sign?",I implored.

"Sure,if it will stop you from disturbing my sleep",he said as he took the Biro from me.

 _Jerk._

He signed and he tilted his head,I bit my lip as he eyed the start of the fold,his fingers tracing the application,before he-

I grabbed the application,racing out of the room before yelling;

"Arigatō!",I nearly skidded into the kitchen before murmuring a prayer of thanks,nearly escaping with my life. I placed the letter into the envelope,reminding myself to get Raito to do it,but in a populated area so that he doesn't get any "rewards" for assisting me. I shuddered. Sounds just like him. I opened the cabinets and saw a jar full of lollipops.

I smiled and took a bright blue one,taking it out of the plastic wrapping and putting the sphere shaped sweet onto my tongue.

 _So much for that apple._

I shrugged before furrowing my brows. It had an explosion of flavour and tasted like...turquoise?It was sweet,so to speak. I reckoned it was for Kanato. I took the envelope and took it with me before trudging up to my room. I went to the mint coloured drawer and slipped it into the second slot,burying it under my Home Ec book I'd be needing for night class.

 _Talk about midnight snack._

I furrowed my brows. I had hours left,and I was going to be working tomorrow. I twiddled the stick of the lollipop before an idea popped into my head. I smiled to myself as I turned to face the door.

Time to get to know my humble abode,just a little more.

I clicked the door close and continued to twiddle the lollipop around my mouth,hollowing my cheeks and puffing them out before turning to the left corridor,it was quite dark,and I could only make out the outline of various doors. I felt my heart beat increase slightly before I took a deep breath.

"Eeeny,meanie,miny",I turned to the door to my immediate right side.

"Mo",I breathed quietly as I placed my hand on the handle,furrowing my brows when I saw a rusty lock wound round the handle. I raised my eyebrows before I began to shake it,pulling it and twisting it before I felt it loosen. It came off in my hands and I held back a scoff.

 _A damn good job they did too._

I pushed it open,looking around and taking in a breath. I could make out shelving,tall and dark coloured along with picture fra-

"Ow!",I curled my fists to my sides as I felt pain surge in my toe. I glared accusingly at whatever I stubbed it into. My eyes softened as I saw a large trunk. I dropped to my knees,lollipop still in my mouth (and making a mental note to check my tongue in the nearest mirror) as I ran my fingers over it. It was textured and it felt as if intricate designs were pressed into the cold material.

I sucked in some breath as my fingers found the opening. It was locked. I pouted,but then took a brown bobby pin from my hair that I put up into a ponytail halfway home. I took it out from the strand that it held from annoying my face and spread it out with the left side of my mouth,using my teeth as I held it up in front of me. Putting it in position of the trunk. I hesitated,my hand wavering. I began to have second thoughts,but nonetheless,if I was going to be living in a house full of six vampires,I might aswell prepare myself.

I smiled,convincing myself.

 _Yeah,this is totally for my safety and well being and I'm only doing this to know what I'm getting myself into and to prepare myself._

With that surge of confidence,I twisted it into the lock,with a few turns I heard a satisfying click. I licked my lips subconsciously before using my fingertips to open the trunk. I rummaged through,my fingertips feeling thin material. I looked around. It wasn't too dark,due to the daytime. I held up the thin materials and my eyes widened,the lollipop nearly falling from my lips. I shoved it back into my mouth.

There were pictures of Shuu,Reiji,Raito,Ayato and Kanato as children. The second one was one of the triplets. The first one was of Shuu with a tall,very beautiful woman with long fair hair,identical to Shuu. Must be her mother.

And the third,of Reiji,still clad in glasses and a focused look on his face beside a woman with long dark hair.

 _Demon children from birth._

I dove my hand into the trunk again,feeling something hard. I picked it up and my eyes widened. It was a mint sea glass chain,shaped into a heart.

I stared at it in awe,nearly ignoring the sound of the door opening,but when it did,my heart dropped.

 _Crap. This is the day. This is the day I die._

I inhaled a deep breath before swallowing thickly.

"What an insolent human you are",I felt the sharp edge to his voice.

"Reiji"I whispered before I got up on my feet,turning around,the strand hitting my face.

 _Not right now,please._

"Hi,h-how was school?You know,I'm actually making some rice,so-"

His eyes snapped to the trunk and the pictures and his eyes flared,as if fire danced around them but his face remained calm. His eyes snapped to mine and I felt all colour drain from my face.

 _I love you Mom._

"I think such an insolent act" I gasped as he was suddenly in front of me,my forearm in his steel grasp as he lifted me a little,before slamming me into the wall. I groaned,recollection of what Ayato had done hitting me like a train.

"Deserves punishment",his hot breath fanned at my ear as I felt his teeth graze at my neck.

Nononononono.

"Reiji",I tried to make my voice still.

"Be quite,human",he snapped angrily,his teeth pressing a bit harder into my skin.

 _No,he can't._

I mean,this is my neckginity we're talking about.

"Reiji!",I said louder,his face lifted and I saw the fury in his face.

His seemingly,flawless face.

I shook all thoughts from my head. Before I leaned in,his eyes narrowed before widening. I closed my eyes a little before grinning,ducking from his arm and racing out,the locket still in my hand,surprisingly before I skidded out the door,panting as if I had done a marathon,I didn't stop until I smacked into Subaru.

"Oi!",I rubbed my forehead,only to find a glaring Subaru and a confused Ayato. Ayato was about to speak,and Subaru probably about to insult me (I am still getting my phone whether the chap likes it or not) before I ran again.

"Hah,maybe later!",I swung open my door,pressing my back against it,the heat flushing my face as I sat on the ground,back still pressed against my door. My eyes widened as I saw Raito sitting quite comfortably on my bed. I felt my left eye twitch. Of all the things that could happen.

"What-"

"Why don't you join me,little bitch,you must be tired from all the running"he said smoothly,as his eyes flashed to me. I gritted my teeth,ignoring the nagging conscious that asked how in the hell he knew I was running. _Was I that heavy?_

"GET OUT!",he actually winced at my voice before I stomped over myself,dragging him by the arm and shoving him out. "WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS AND TRYING TO MAKE ME EXERCISE ALL MY PATIENCE",I took a deep breath,and looked at the locket in my hand,I weighed it in my palm before pursing my lips and breathing a soft exasperated sigh.

This is turning out to be one hell of a mess.


	7. Kanato

**Chapter 7:Kanato**

 **I am honestly so sorry,please forgive me TWT. Something went wrong with the interent for a while and by that time I had lost some ideas on what to do for this story,but that's no excuse!I am so sorry,and I am very grateful for your support,forgive me W^W.**

 **LaughterLover98:ahaha glad you've already found a ship for this story,but who knows who she'll be frolicking in the sunset wioth ;)**

 **EternalNosebleed:I love your reviews XD to be honest,I can't either :)**

 **Kawaiijuuzou:This means so much to me!Thank you very much,I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **(Please forgive me,I hadn't realised how short it was,I will try to make the next one longer,it's more like a filler3)**

* * *

I ended up laying on my bed for a little while,just thinking.

As to why,I,of all people,had to be cursed with such a punishment.

I mean,I'd endure being locked in a room with Raito if it meant I could go back to being normal.

Oh yeah,been there,done that,except for the last part.

I sighed as I clutched the pendant a little tighter to my chest,eventually bringing it to my chest,turning it over and over,the light from my window hitting the turqouise glass at pretty angles. I squinted when I realized the light revealed some intricate curling designs whenever the light hit it. I smiled faintly. I sighed before upturning my self properly and pulling the soft covers over myself,fatigue overwhelming me. I pulled the covers to cover half my face as I held onto the necklace,and shutting my eyes.

I groaned when I felt someone mutter from above my head. I absentmindedly snapped my hand upward,waving it dismissively as I mumbled for them to leave me alone as I clutched the pendant tighter. I heard the person mutter before saying if I didn't get up,they'd be forced to pick me up.

I scoffed mid slumber.

"Good lu-"

I felt two strong arms wrap around from behind me after shifting the covers. I squealed and thrusted my elbow behind me,hitting the assailants chest but they didn't even flinch.

"Put me down,I'm awake!",I yelled,fully awake,in my flail,the chain of the pendant had wrapped around my thumb and wrist and was now dangling from my hand.

The offender had stilled for a minute,obviously wary before setting me on the bed. I huffed and grumbled before turning around to see a serious looking Shuu with one hand in his pocket.

I coughed before raising an eyebrow.

"Any particular reason you woke me up for?",I squinted my eyes slightly as I looked up.

Shuu said nothing before he tilted his head to the side.

"You made quite some noise after I specifically told you to go stay in your room and not to break anything",I bit my lip at his tone. It was quite and steady but had a sharp edge of irritation.

I swallowed before smiling lightly.

"And I di-"

"Iye,you ended up letting your curiosity get the better of you and broke one of the locks to an obviously locked room and caused a ruckus with the rest of the people in the house"

I swallowed before narrowing my eyes.

"I don't think you realise how stuck I am in a house I barely know about!I have no phone,no way of contacting my mother or even the outside world and no,I will not give in to Ayato or Raito trying to constantly bite me",I panted a little before shooting a glare his way.

"If that's all,you may go back to your coffin or wherever you reside and I can sleep",I muttered before my hand reached the duvet,my other hand under the pillow with the chain.

I heard Shuu groan before he held my wrist,pulling me from the bed and causing me to face him.

"Unfortunately you can't go back to sleep,Ms Tetsuya,you have school",He narrowed his eyes and I did the same.

"I already-"

Oh yeah.

I grumbled before pulling my wrist from his grasp.

"Whatever"

He looked down at me before he turned around.

"Wear your uniform and get ready in 4 minutes,not a minute more,or else",he said the last word delicately before turning around,a smirk gracing his lips.

"You might be bitten",he said before leaving. I swallowed before running,flinging clothes from the closet and fighting with my clothes to find my uniform,wrangling the shirt over my head and pulling my skirt up,and nearly tripping over my own feet for putting on my shoes.

I swallowed when I realized this all took a whopping 3 minutes. I yelped before tripping and pulling on my other show,scrambling upwards to get my brush to brush through my hair.

Mascara or no Mascara. That is the question.

And no Mascara is the answer.

I looked at the pendant,swallowing before putting it under my pillow,rushing down the stairs.

I heard Raito tease me by making a ticking noise.

"I'm here,I'm here,I'mhere!",I yelled,skidding down the steps and swatting at the red head.

Shuu raised an eyebrow and I avoided the stare of Reiji as Shuu came over to me,his hands on either side of my neck., My breath hitched as he lowered his gaze to mine before I felt him fiddle with my collar. I blinked before he leaned down to murmur in my ear.

"What an odd way to wear your school shirt,Kayla",I blushed fervently as I realized how I wore my collar(people with school uniforms will know this XD)

He smirked before walking out and opening the door.

I gulped as Reiji walked past,looking me up and down before a smirk tugged on his lips appeared before brushing past me,except this smirk was the condensing one,the one you gave when you were planning something for someone.

Note to self:do not stay in a room alone with him if you value your life.

I walked out before bumping into someone.

"Ack!",I yelped.

"Would you-",I began to speak when I saw a flash of purple and the smiling face of Kanato.

Bite back your tongue Kayla.

"G-gomen",I mumbled.

"Be more careful,Kayla,but it would mean alot if you held my hand for half of the journey",the way he said it sounded more like an order,an -do it before something happens to you-,I swallowed and smiled nervously,taking his hand mine. His was surprisingly soft yet a little cold and I hummed silently as he tugged my hand along gently,one hand holding onto Teddy.

I saw Shuu raise his eyebrow from the corner of my eye. I hummed and looked away.

"Do you like school,Kayla?",Kanato asked softly,a sharp smile on his lips. I nodded slowly before shrugging lightly.

"It's alright",I said.

"But",I said loudly.

"I wOULD certainly lOVE a new Phone",I said loudly,coughing as I saw Subaru growl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?Keep your voice down!",he gritted his teeth.

"Keep your temper in control,bloodsucker,I hope you haven't forgotten about my precious phone",I began to put on a whiny tone of voice. "That phone that held my dearest memories,the apps I could play,that one challenge I had to compete,the con-"

"Alright!I'll buy you a new phone,brat",he muttered and my smile would have won an Oscar.

"Oh"he begrudgingly reached into his pocket,taking out a tiny black microchip like card.

My sim?

He turned around and dropped it in my hand.

"Keep it",he said,his crimson eyes narrowing a bit before he turned around. I raised my eyes.

He never striked me as sentimental. I shrugged.

"Thanks",I called softly,dropping the card into my skirt pocket. He said nothing as Kanato still held me hand. It was somewhat comforting,though he striked me as a bit odd,and I never uttered a word about his teddy bear.

Besides,chances are this kid is 17 or 16 or so.

I ignored the flashing glances of Shuu and the patronizing stare of Reiji. I sighed loudly and looked to my left,before coming face to face with Kanato,his eyebrows furrowed and a flash of hurt crossed his lavender eyes.

"Is something wrong,Kayla?I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable",he said softly,tilting his head a little.

I raised my eyebrows before realizing I sighed rather loudly.

"Ah,e-eh no,don't worry,I just can't...wait to start school is all",I mumbled as Shuu and Subaru scoffed.

I rolled my eyes before giving a small smile to Kanato,squeezing his hand lightly as we continued to walk.

Kanato's lips parted before he let go of my hand,a strange smile quickly adorning his lips before he looked at me with bright eyes.

"I really like you Kayla",he said,giving me a closed eye smile before hugging his teddy a little.

"Teddy likes you too"

I blinked before smiling.

I wouldn't mind being with him to be honest.

It's better than being with the patronizing duo,Ayato and Raito anyway.

"A-ah,I l-like you too Kanato,and Teddy too",I said quickly. I looked up to see that Shuu had halted before turning around,giving me a sugar coated smile, I narrowed my eyes,doing the same.

I majored in this,if we're being honest here.

His eyes darkened to a deep sapphire before I noticed the huge familiar building in front of him. I swallowed a little. It was summer,so it was still light even at half 8. I had to be early,mainly because I was new,and by the middle of next week I should have had atleast a quarter of my books. I gritted my teeth a bit and actually didn't mind if Kanato held my hand again.

As if on cue,the purple haired vampire turned around and gave me a light smile before he gently squeezed my hand.

"Teddy says you'll be fine",he said.

I swallowed a bit before giving him a light smile back.

"Arigatou"

"Kayla,up front",I heard Ayato call before I pulled my gaze away,walking up behind Ayato before looking up at him questioningly.

"You have to sign and check in before finding your class,hey did you bring your schedule?"

I furrowed my brows,reaching into my skirt pocket,I glared at Raito,who's eyes were lingering at my bottom half a bit too long. I shot him a glare and whacked him across the head.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right,perv",I heard Ayato snicker before I found the folded piece of paper. I unfurled it and scanned the paper.

"Science",I confirmed,after that I had Home Economics and History:Vampire Ed.I swallowed,thinking the worst.

"H-hey,I'm not gonna be in a room full of vampires for Vampire's Ed am I?",I looked up at Ayato and Shuu before Ayato broke out into a wicked grin.

"Yes,Kayla,I told you there was a very small minority here that are actually human",he said before turning around,waving a hand towards himself.

I swallowed thickly,following behind him before he went in through the open door,I followed after him before he stopped in front a small machine attached to the wall. He punched in my name and date of birth before a receipt like slip of paper came out,he turned around,handing it me.

"Don't lose this",he narrowed his eyes slightly before I held the paper,turning it around unimpressed. My details and a code was unprinted on it. I shrugged,putting it in my pocket.

Shuu stopped behind a door that said Class 32 A.

"Me and Raito are in this class with you,chances are you'll see all of us together in History class",I nodded indifferently.

"So,when's lunch?"

Shuu gave me an odd look as if I asked him what colour his underwear was.

He shook his head.

"There is none,not for humans atleast",I narrowed my eyes before he gave me a smile,opening the door as I shuddered,keeping a reasonable distance from him.

Raito laughed from beside Shuu,looking back at me,a glint in his jade green eyes.


End file.
